<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens In Ducklair Tower... by sonicdrift2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910233">What Happens In Ducklair Tower...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2'>sonicdrift2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Where nothing bad happens to Della, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Sibling Rivalry, both ships get about an even amount of attention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Della visits Ducklair Tower. Donald has a quiet moment with Uno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck/Lyla Lay, Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens In Ducklair Tower...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Woah, Donnie! You didn’t tell me you worked with such cute people!” Della Duck exclaimed loudly, making half the Channel 00 employees look over at them, including Angus. Donald cringed, shooting them an apologetic look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Della pushed her brother out of the way and began to flirt shamelessly with his coworker and famous reporter, Lyla Lay. Donald rolled his eyes, used to it from a lifetime of his sister’s shenanigans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I’m Della Duck. I’m sure Donnie’s told you all about me.” Della stuck out her hand to the bemused reporter, who shook it heartily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Della.” Lyla giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Della let go of her hand with an impressed look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strong grip! Wow! I love a girl who’s got a bit of muscle.” She winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyla flushed. Not muscle, exactly, but for some reason she was pleased Della liked it. She did forget her own strength at times. Her expression did not go unnoticed by her hero friend, however. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dells, please.” Donald sighed, straightening his hat, glaring at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaaaat? C’mon Don, don’t be a buzzkill.” She gritted her teeth behind a smile and elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a soft, pained ‘oof’. Without missing a beat she turned to address the amused reporter again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyla, why don’t you come with us? Don was just about to give me the grand tour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyla glanced at Della’s offered hand and dazzling smile. Behind her, Donald was shaking and mouthing ‘no’ adamantly. Lyla stuck out her tongue at him and took his sister’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love too.” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then she just took over, like she usually does! I couldn’t get two words in for the rest of the day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald huffed angrily, pacing back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful old cape, you’ll wear a groove into the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up on the secret one hundred fifty-first floor, Uno listened to Donald rant. The small duck was practically stomping in front of the A.I. 's giant orb, cheeks flushed in characteristic anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He stopped, almost physically deflating. “It just makes me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is my place, my job, my friends and she came and made everything about herself, again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uno had gotten pretty good at understanding and sympathizing with his organic friend, but his sister was a topic Uno was hesitant to approach. Luckily, he had mastered the art of comforting his partner. He transferred his face to a smaller bubble to be closer to Donald. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you talk to her after last Thursday?” He asked gently, pushing his orb against Donald’s side. His hard expression softened for a moment, a feathered hand patting the top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, I tried. It was less of a talk and more uhm...screaming.” To his credit, he looked guilty, “I did apologize after, but still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uno sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I’ve heard, Della is a perfectly rational woman. I’m sure if you just talk to her the two of you could work this out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, you’re right.” Donald absently stroked his orb, eyes unfocusing as he stared forward, thinking. Another orb snaked up his other side, leaning in quickly and tapping his cheek with a loud “muah”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duck laughed, grabbing the orb that had snuck up and pulled it to his chest, peppering the surface with kisses. The one against his side retracted, and Uno smiled adoringly up at him, his projected face radiating happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Uno. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the top of his bubble one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, old cape. Anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the first half of this in 2018, before we saw Della on screen. I’m happy I didn’t have to change anything when we got to know her better. I love my chaotic lesbian jock mom. And Lyla deserved a gf too, I might write something longer for them in the future if this gets some attention, who knows!</p>
<p>Anyways, please leave a review telling me what you thought! I live for feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>